


The Poet, and the Cavalier

by Trini_is_here



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini_is_here/pseuds/Trini_is_here
Summary: In the woods is a man, that man is bored of the woods and has come to button house, he then sees Thomas and everything gets hot
Relationships: Thomas Thorne/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so i apologize if its bad thx

The man walked out the woods for the first time since death, he was a Cavalier, fighting for King Charles during the english civil war.

What he wasnt expecting was a massive mansion to pop up, what he definitely wasnt expecting was for him to walk up to the house and walk straight through the door. He kept wondering until he found himself in a room with 8 others.

"Ah! Sweet Morrow, i am Danny, King Charles the firsts first in command" Danny smiled as the others turned to him

"Hello! Im Kitty let me introduce you"

Severel cheery 'hello!'s later and a bunch of names, he found himself staring at a handsome, young man who was called 'Thomas' if he remembered correctly 

And the same Thomas was staring back at him, Danny did what was right and winked, also biting his lip sensually, Thomas looked away flustered 

~~~

The following days continued like that, Danny flirting with Thomas, the occasional whisper; the way Thomas' eyes sparkle with excitement when Danny smiled at him made him even more desirable 

What really made Danny love the man was the fact that Thomas flirted back, another thing that made it easier to communicate during meetings was morse code, this was old morse code. Not the current one that the Captain and Pat might know but similar.

This was one of those days, they were having a meeting about what they should watch for film club and Danny was bored so he decided to talk to Thomas via mouth pops

"Im Bored" Thomas translated the mouth pops

"Me also" he wrote back

"Guys! Please stop popping we are trying to concentrate" Pat asked nicely

"Meet me at the library" Danny mouth popped and got up 

A few minutes later Thomas appeared in the door way

"Oh, what does one brilliant and utter handsome poet do here such late at night?" Danny flirted

"It tends to happen when one is called upon" Thomas smiled, he knew fighting back makes Danny angry

"Your an idiot" Danny crossed his arms and pretended to be angry

"Yes but you love it" Thomas said without thinking

"Oh do i now?" Danny unfolded his arms and grabbed Thomas' waist

This was the furthest they had been, the flirting was the too base at the moment, though Thomas wasnt Complaining

"Maybe lets find out?" Thomas tilted his head and closed his eyes, Danny doing the same...

Until the door swung open, they jumped apart quickly as Alison entered the room

"Hey guys, me and Mike have to fix this room for the next wedding so sorry" she smiled

They left the room and went to Thomas' room

"Well ill see you lat-" Danny started 

"Stay... Stay and cuddle" the poet asked, his voice soft and quiet and his hand awkwardly rubbing his neck

"How could i say no to that?" he said and followed Thomas into bed, where Thomas then cuddled into Dannys chest


	2. Chapter 2

They had fallen asleep by accident, well not sleep, whatever ghosts do. They had woken up to Fannys scream and Captains "For King and country!" 

Thomas was the first to open his eyes, he looked up at the tired Danny and smiled

"Your so good at cuddles" Danny laughed and got up, bringing Thomas with him

They both raced down the staircase to the common room, meeting the other ghosts

"So glad you can make it" Pat started "today we have Mary explaining how to make soup" 

Thomas sat down by his window seat and Danny sat on the arm of the couch

~~~

Mary had finished her soup speech, which really nobody was listening to, but some how... Heaven knows why, Captain and Danny were fighting over which war was the worst, the civil war or WW2 

"Millions died in World War 2!" Captain argued

"Yeah but you had proper health care then! We didnt! You got stabbed? To bad guess you have to die" Danny argued

"The second war was to protect Britain and our king!" Cap shouted

"So was the civil war! We literally fought with the king! We got ourselfs killed for him! All because we didnt want Oliie cromwell taking over!" Danny shouted back 

"Yeah well look what happened to Charles" Cap said before he could stop himself

Danny raised his hand and slapped the Captain so hard across the face that his head moved with it

"You talk about our king like he was nothing! Well actually if Charles didnt get executed, what would have happened to Mary?" Danny asked

"I's wouldnt of been burnt" she answered for them

"Exactly Mary, thank you!" 

"Your both acting like children" Thomas finally spoke up

"What concern is it of your Thorne?" Captain asked

Danny didnt say anything, he didnt want to annoy Thomas, he just looked at him angrily 

"Both the wars were important, just because more people died in one doesnt mean the other didnt have a significant impact on history" Thomas said

"Yeah, Thomas right, both important!" Robin smiled

"I guess your both right" Danny sighed

"Yeah, yeah" Captain agreed

"Peers?" Danny asked raising his hand

"Peers" Captain smiled, shaking the cavaliers streched hand

~~~

After that outburst Danny left to the lake, he didnt know Thomas was following him, Danny put his legs in the water and layed back, closing his eyes

"Alone at last" Thomas smiled, sitting down next to him, legs in water

"Yeah, sorry about arguing during food club. I dont know what came over me" Danny sighed, Thomas leaned into his chest and closed his eyes

"Its fine, the Captain can be irritating from time to time" 

Thomas lifted his head up and opened his eyes, only to be met with Dannys smirk

"I bet, spending years with him really would make you want to get things of your chest, lets start with your waist coat" Danny winked and Thomas chuckled

"That was a good one" Thomas replied 

"Nice to know my flirting is getting to my darlings head" Danny laughed

Thomas lifted his head up and closed his eyes, Danny lowered his head and their lips met.

It was soft and gentle at first, but then it got rough and passionate, they were glad they didnt have to breathe

"Daniel!" Danny heard his voice and opened his eyes, Thomas was kneeling next to him with a concerened look on his face

"Youve been ignoring me for ages!" Thomas sulked

"Im sorry Tom, i was in my own little world" Danny smiled weakly, he was sad that he only imagined them kissing 

"Yes it seems.... Come then, Captain wanted to speak to you" Thomas stood up and offered his hand, which Danny rightly took

Turns out Cap just wanted to apologize again and they both made up

~~~

It was night now, the soft 'coo' of the ghigeon could be heard, Danny walked Thomas to his room again

"Are you staying or going to a different room?" Thomas asked

"Ill stay if you want me to-" he couldnt even finish his sentence before he was dragged onto the bed and Thomas flung himself on his chest

"Night Thomas" Danny smiled

"Night Danny" Thomas yawned


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent uploaded in ages :) i was busy with stuff

They had woken up late, they missed Fannys scream.

Danny woke up with Thomas gently laid on his chest 

'Todays the day' Danny thought

"Tommy... Tommy wake up" Danny shook his shoulders lightly, he had groaned and looked up at Danny, who had a smirk written on his face

"What?" he asked

"We woke up late, fancy a stroll?"

~~~

And a stroll they did, they had walked out and started their walk, they went through the gate first.

"Lovely day outside" Thomas smiled

"As lovely as you my darling" Danny flirted 

"Oh quiet you big hat flirt" Thomas flicked the giant hat and laughed

They continued walking in silence, it wasnt a uncomfortable silence, it was a pleasent one 

"Lets get back, the others might be wondering where we are" Thomas grabbed Danny hand and walked back

~~~

"Thomas?" Danny asked as they were approaching the door

"Hmm?" Thomas turned 

Danny brought himself closer to Thomas so there noses were inches apart, he was lowering his head slowly

Their lips barely brushed before a certain army Captain came running past the gates

"I say! What are you two doing?" Captain said getting closer 

"Having a friendly chat!" Thomas shouted sarcastically, standing back

Captain kept running through the front door and back out

"Blast! 2 minutes 30 again! Anyway i wasnt born yesterday, i can tell the difference between having a chat and..." Captain said

Danny stressed wondering if he would guess what they were doing

"Comparing eye colors!" 

Danny forgets the Captain is a dumbass

"Yes that was what we were doing, anyway, inside the lot of us" Danny ushered them inside

~~~

"Thank you, Kitty, for explaining what you would do if you were alive now, i think its safe to say we would all like to spend time with our friends" Pat smiled

"Danny hasnt gone yet!" Kitty smiled

"Yes Kitty... I was just getting onto him" 

"So if i were alive now... What would i do.... Well i would spend time with my family and friends, if in this life i dont have to swear my life to our king i would enjoy a nice day with my love" Danny glaced at Thomas "i would also like a garden, not small but big enough for fruits and flowers, and a pet... Oh what are they called... Hamster" 

"Thats lovely" Pat smiled 

~~~

They cuddled into eachother as the clock struck 10

"I loved your answer for life club, i to would love a garden" Thomas smiled

"Yeah... Night Thomas"

"Night Daniel"

"I love you" Danny mumbled quietly

"Likewise" Thomas replied


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Alison have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh? 
> 
> this story is back?
> 
> i forgot about this tbh i need to start finishing my stories help

"Danny?" Came a voice from the shadows. The light flickered on and there stood Alison.

"Oh, Hello lady Cooper, what are you doing up at this hour?" Daniel bowed and went back to his place leaning on the counter

"I could ask you the same" She laughed quietly, her wispy voice was evidence of her sleepless night. It was around 4am and they were both in the kitchen. Alison went over to the kettle and turned it on, cringing as the boiling got louder 

"Couldn't sleep" Danny admitted. Alison nodded, she poured her water into the cup and stirred her coffee, adding milk. 

"Me too, anything you would like to talk about?" Alison asked caringly, drinking her coffee and swallowing it and breathing quickly 

"Nothing its just... I'm scared, Alison. And I'm not meant to be scared! I fought in a war and killed hundreds of Puritans!" He panicked 

"Woah, woah. Why are you scared?" Alison asked, looking at him carefully. His face was full of worry and he was breathing heavily, she placed down her coffee and nodded at him to continue

"When i was alive. The kings father, James I, was in many relationships; not all of them women..." He paused and took a deep breath "Well i know the Captain and Lady Buttons time were different to ours, and I don't want them to get a grudge against me, try and murder me-" 

"Hey, why would they do that?" Alison asked seriously 

he turned around and pointed the the dagger in his back "Its happened before, Alison" He smiled sadly as she gasped

"Someone killed you because you were Gay?" Alison asked shocked

"No, they killed me because i was in love with a man, Alison. Not because i was happy" He said 

"Gay means same sex relationship now, but thats horrible! Why are you thinking about this?" He paused for a bit and thought for a moment, Alison counted the ticks on the clock

1..  
2..  
3..  
4..  
5..  
6..

"I love Thomas, Alison" He said quietly

"Thomas? Really! Why him, he's so clingy- Sorry" She stopped after she caught his glare

"I dont know! Okay! He is sweet and i love his poetry and his hair, and he is pretty handsome" he said shyly

"To each their own" Alison drank the rest of her coffee and placed it down, "I'm going back upstairs. If you need me, wake me up" She smiled and left 

...

"Alison you forgot to turn off the light" Daniel said, and briefly saw a hand flick the switch off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL START UPDATING THIS AGAIN 
> 
> OML I REALISED HOW MUCH I LOVE WRITING THESE.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, any suggestions for future chapters or different stories entirely are welcome


End file.
